Broken Beyond Repair
by Graywolf24
Summary: What happens when the woman you loved with a defying passion shows up out of the blue with some heartwrenching news? Summaries often take away from the story so I won't give away too much. Mature language and sexual content. Read and Review, constructive criticism is welcome. Any questions? PM me.
1. Personal demons

The primal instinct took over his body. Wrenching and clawing at his insides. He was beyond redemption now and everyone knew it.

No religion, no holy man, no kind words could save him. All he could do was scoff at their attempts.

The darkness had consumed him completely, for the fire that had once warmed his soul had been put out, much like an ember being stomped beneath a boot.

So painfully. Unrelentlessly.

"What are you doing here?"

He didn't spit the words like he used to. They came out in an exasperated whisper. He cradled his head in his hands.

She could smell the liquor lingering about the room. He had started drinking again. Hermione Granger made her way across the dim room towards the hunched over figure. She picked up the discarded bottle of firewhiskey, sighing.

"This stuff is gonna kill you one of these days."

Her words lingered in the air for a few moments. He smirked.

"Isn't that what you want Granger?" Her face contorted with disgust.

"How could you say something like that?"

"Spare me your sanctimonious bullshit and Get the fuck out." His voice was now lined with the once familiar malice. She stood her ground not knowing what she could say or do.

"Didn't you hear me you filthy mudblood?! Get the fuck out of here, you make me sick to my stomach."

"I'm not going anywhere until you hear what I came here to say," she whispered.

Her hands were shaking and she inhaled deeply.

"What's there left to say." He smiled at her sadly and it pulled at her heart strings.

She had done this to him. She had broken the dragon inside of him reducing him to nothing more than a mere has been.

"Are you gonna tell me that you've grown weary of me? Or maybe that you've fallen in love with Weasley." He laughed bitterly.

"But that wouldn't be necessary. I already know all of those things. So if that's what you've come here to tell me, you're just wasting your time."

Hermione's heart felt as if it had been twisted and tugged from within. She carefully placed her hand onto his shoulder, holding her breath, expecting it to be shrugged off.

But it wasn't.

He inhaled sharply, taking in her scent. In a way he knew why she was here, but refused to believe it.

It wasn't the firewhiskey that was killing him, it was her. He felt the coolness of metal make contact with his skin and he closed his eyes.

He placed his own hand upon hers, feeling the distinct shape of a small, circular object. He brought it before him, the gold band shined fiercely in the dimly lit room. It radiated something foreign. Happiness.

"He asked me to marry him."

"And?"

"I said yes."

"Then why are you here? Come for one last fuck have you? I'd comply Ms. Granger But you're practically a married woman and I have a strong policy against sleeping with brides to be."

He chuckled halfheartedly, but it didn't reach his eyes. She placed her hand softly

against his cheek causing him to wince. It had become a habit of his and he couldn't help it.

"Mione, please go."

His self-control was slipping. How could she stand before him like this and not expect those animal instincts to take over? His eyes bore into her own and this time she didn't look away. She held his gaze defiantly, almost begging him to understand.

Quietly, she slipped an envelope into his robes and smiled. He felt as if his world were crashing around him once more.

"Draco, I…"

Before she could say anything else, he brushed his lips against her own in a chaste kiss.

It was uncharacteristic of him. His kisses had always been heated and passionate.

Tears jerked from her eyes. This kiss was his goodbye because Malfoys had never been one for words, and it hurt so fucking bad.

He watched her leave and this time he couldn't stop her. Once she was gone, and he could no longer feel her on his skin, he dug into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around a small satin box.

He could also feel the papery texture of the envelope. He pulled it out and read the gold letters without emotion. He already knew what they would read.

'Hermione Jane Granger weds Ronald Weasley.'


	2. Recollections

It was just too much for him now.

He had watched her grow close to the weasel. He had watched her eyes light up every time she talked to him.

Hell, he could physically feel the pain as she threw his heart to the ground every time she kissed the ginger, but she had some kind of nerve asking him do this.

To passively give her away to another man.

The thought angered him. He pictured the woman he loved in the arms of another man. The sickening image of him touching her came next and that's when he lost all control. He took a long swig from the bottle of firewhiskey that she had momentarily confiscated from him hours ago.

The scent of cinnamon still lingered in the air. It still smelled of her.

"You're all that I have left now, he smirked staring at the liquid as it swished within the bottle. "But you'll probably leave me too."

A bubbling rage suddenly awakened inside of him. He felt the need to destroy everything around him so it mirrored his own soul. He started with the bottle, throwing it violently against the emerald green wall.

The contents splashed against the upholstery as it collided with the barrier. The table was soon to follow, along with the photos he once displayed proudly.

He released a guttural cry of pain and anguish. A weak attempt at releasing the inner demons that plagued him.

By the time he had completed the transformation, Draco had found himself another bottle of brandy, managing to drink himself into a stupor while pieces of glass and debris surrounded him.

A lone photo had remained unscathed.

The hauntingly beautiful brown eyes that seemed to melt like chocolate, the untamable hair that resembled their owner's heart, and that heartbreakingly warm and genuine smile. He couldn't bring himself to destroy all that was left of her.

His memory of her was slipping away no matter how hard he tried to hold on.

...

"We really should stop meeting like this," she said, chuckling softly.

The Gryffindor wrapped the black silk sheets around her body chastely.

"I agree what would Saint Potter say?"

He tugged playfully at the cloth that covered her bodice, receiving a glare in the process.

"I don't understand why women do that? I've already seen all that there is to see." He donned a naughty grin.

She flashed him one of her famous smiles in return, managing to send chills up his spine. The amusement had left his face as suddenly as it had come and in its place, a serious expression took over.

"You have no idea what you do to me Hermione. You're so damn beautiful."

He tangled a hand in her wild locks, pulling her forward into a deep, passionate kiss. She kissed him back just as passionately as he yanked his sheets from her grasp letting them fall to the floor in a heap.

"We won't be needing those any more," he chuckled.

His deep, dark masculine voice made her groan inwardly. Soon they were a mess of intertwined limbs covered with the musty odor of sex and expensive cologne. A lingering mask of lust and passion could be felt in the air.

"I should get going before they begin to miss me."

"They won't miss you Mione. Those bastards don't care about you; you and I both know that."

The bushy haired girl sighed.

"Draco…"

"Stay"

It was a command, but Griffindors were never ones to take orders from Slytherins.

"I cant"

With that she kissed him on the forehead and retreated to the dark corridors. He felt a slight pang of longing in his heart.

_Shut up_, he told his heart, holding a hand over his chest. _You don't know what you want. _

_-_So what did you guys think? I'm not gonna beg for reviews, but they would be appreciated. They encourage me to update more frequently, and write new stories. :) Hope ya'll enjoyed it so far. In the next chapter or two, Hermione and Draco's relationship will be explained. _Or_ maybe a two shot would be more appropriate. It's good to leave some things to imagination.


	3. Painful memories

The day of the wedding, Draco felt as if his whole world had ceased to exist.

He hadn't shaved since he had seen her last, he didn't find reason to. A dark perpetual shadow had taken it's place on the lower portion of his profile as if it had a stake to claim. He had just kicked a blonde out of his bed. He was beyond formalities now.

Dinner and breakfast were certainly out of the question. He had tried to pretend it was her. But it wasn't her, no one could ever take her place.

It was just a pathetic attempt at filling the emptiness that had formed a veil over his world.

The little things she did like nibble on his ear or whispering sweet nothings, or even screaming his name at the top of her lungs could never be duplicated.

The thing he would miss the most, though, was how they would just lay together in silence afterwards. Her tiny frame in his arms, and the need to talk completely expelled. The girls he had slept with as of late were much too chaste, and hardly provided a distraction from his own turbulent thoughts.

He quietly buttoned up his favorite green shirt and pulled on his shoes, not bothering to do a once over in the mirror.

His image disgusted him.

It was the image of a coward who was too scared to fight for his love. His right. Instead he just stood by as everything slipped through his fingers, like salt. That was all that was left of his empire. His name. Pillars of salt.

…..

He had cornered her in the library the day before Christmas vacations when he finally gathered up the courage to ask her.

"Marry me granger."

"Shh!... someone might hear you."

"I don't give a rats ass," he hissed looking around them.

The library was empty. She wandered down the isle examining the thick textbooks.

"I'm looking for the transfiguration book professor Snape assigned us. I can't seem to find it anywhere, help me would you. I think it's called…."

He grabbed her arm, pressing her against the bookshelf.

"What are you doing? Someone might see us!"

"The library is bloody empty, it's a Friday night."

"Then what are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Damnit Granger that's what I've been trying to say. Marry me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Aren't you worried my filthy blood would ruin your bloodline?"

"That's hardly a concern now. In case you've forgotten we have shagged on more than one occasion."

"Get off of me Malfoy. I hardly have time for your games now. I have to study for Snape's test."

"Shut up granger! He spoke much more loudly than he had intended to.

"I'm not playing games. I want you to marry me."

"No", she said simply.

"Well, why the hell not?"

"Because I want to marry a gentleman not a git that is practically forcing me into matrimony. You are supposed to ask Malfoy, not command me."

Her chocolate brown eyes were lit with amusement while his own expression softened up a bit.

"Miss Hermione Jane granger will you marry me?"

"Sure", she giggled. "And we could move to a muggle city like Paris and have dozens of children", her hands moved in the air animatedly.

Draco felt an all too familiar pang of hurt in his heart. She didn't think he was serious and he didn't know how to convince her otherwise.

_Perhaps another time,_ he consoled his heart.

"Yeah and have Weasley at the wedding as my best man," he smirked, wrapping his fingers around the box in his robes.

...


	4. Fate and Sorrow

"I know we've had our ups and downs Draco, but it would mean a lot to Hermione if you attended the wedding."

Draco snickered, "And what the hell makes you think that I would want to go to your bloody wedding? Mudblood weds blood traitor."

"I don't know what Mione ever saw in you." The red-head shook his head in confusion.

"She said you were a changed man but everyone can see that you're not."

Draco did not retort with one of his snide remarks. He simply did not have the energy. His heart was a mess much like that of a vase. You could mold it into the original shape, but if you looked close you could still see the cracks.

As Draco watched the red head's retreating figure, he couldn't help but wonder the same.

...

Hermione Granger toyed with her hander-kerchief anxiously. She looked exquisite in her pure white wedding gown, intricately detailed with lace and small pearls.

And her once messy mop of hair was now smoothed into a classy bun, with the occasional loose curl.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Don't worry Mione it's just your nerves. You look beautiful." She smiled at the younger Weasley.

"So this is it Ginny. This is the day I marry your brother, and become Mrs. Weasley. God, I should leave while I still can."

She received a playful nudge from Ginny in response.

"Yup, and you and me are gonna be family at last."

"We've always been family Ginny."

With a squeeze to her shoulder, the fiery red-head left the bride-to-be to study the elegant silk hander-kerchief." It still faintly smelled of him.

That same expensive cologne she was sure. And his signature M was embroidered proudly in black. She felt a slight pang in her heart which she dismissed quickly.

"Pull yourself together, Granger, you're getting married in an hour."

Her pep talk had the exact opposite effect as she sobbed silently. Her small figure shook with the tremors.

_That's right. You're getting married, and it's not him. _

_..._

"Granger?"

The young Gryffindor swiped at the angry tears that lined her cheeks. She had just had a rather unpleasant spat with Ron.

She was perched upon a window sill in the darkest section of the library. How could she have let him, Draco Malfoy, out of all people see her this weak. This pathetic.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she hissed.

Malfoy bit his tongue, holding back an insult. Despite his better judgment, Draco Malfoy felt something shift inside of him.

Seeing the once brave Gryffindor lioness reduced to this babbling little school girl. He quietly handed her a neatly folded handkerchief from within his robes.

"Wipe your tears Granger. You wouldn't want someone to see you in this state."

She didn't know what to say. These weren't the actions of the malicious Slytheryn she had once known, he was someone else.

Someone much different.

When she continued to stare at him gawk eyed, he picked up the handkerchief and gently wiped the tears that stained her cheeks.

His platinum hair shined brilliantly in the moonlight. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, though she felt their intensity threatening to burn through her head.

His tie was loosened and a few buttons from his crisp white shirt were undone revealing a chiseled physique. Her gaze travelled further down to his arm.

The sleeve of his robe lifted up slightly and she gasped in horror at the tattoo that was ever prevalent. It was the dark mark.

He took a step back in response to her reaction, pulling the treacherous sleeve back down to its original state.

His grey eyes met with her own for a split second, but it was all it took. She saw all the pain that was pooled in them.

Suddenly, he stormed out of her sanctuary, grasping his arm. His robes billowed behind him. She couldn't see him as a conniving snake any longer, he was the ideal image of a rebel without a cause. Except he did have a cause, one that was scripted out for him.

One that he could not abandon or simply walk away from.

* * *

Hey guys, another chapter finished. What did ya think? I will be updating the next chapter tomorrow...Hopefullly. But I am never one to dissapoint so I most definately will. If you like the story so far.. you should probably follow it. Originally it was supposed to be a one shot, but you can hardly form an attachment with the characters in just one chapter... In my opinion at least. So yeah, there will be more chapters coming.


	5. The wedding

The sky was unusually sunny and warm for that time of the year. December was most accustomed with hot chocolate and fleece; not the chirping of birds and the blooming of cherry blossoms.

But this was a magical wedding.

Everything was enchanted. Everything was fake. The last minute preparations were taking place in the church as Draco Malfoy took a seat at the last pew. Though he was sitting by the isle, shadows hid him sufficiently.

He cursed himself silently, having had promised himself that he wouldn't come. It would just be harder on him in the end.

_You really are a piece of work Draco Malfoy, _he chided himself.

He ran a hair through his tousled hair, an attempt at a more presentable appearance. In all reality he didn't know what he was doing here. Would he chime in with a dramatic 'I object?' Or perhaps give an emotional speech of his undying love. No. He wouldn't ruin the happiest day of her life even if it were his worst.

Despite popular believe, he wasn't that selfish. Not when it came to her.

He would just be there in case she changed her mind. Draco pulled the hood of his cloak over his hair once other guests began filing in. Soon the little muggle church was alive with excited whispers.

"They look absolutely perfect together," whispered a woman. "And after all that they've been through, they deserve this."

He tried to ignore her. He bit back the urge to tell her that what she deserved was him, and nothing less. Especially not Weasley. A silence took over the eager procession as a flower girl made her way down the aisle; throwing cherry blossoms in her wake.

"Isn't she just lovely? She reminds me of my Violet."

Instantly Draco realized that this woman was going to be a problem. He pulled a hip flask from his robes; taking a long drink from it.

"Oh dear, are you drinking in church? How awful."

"Yes, and if you say anything more you insufferable hag, I'll display that poor excuse of a wig on a flag pole for everyone to see. Understood?"

The woman looked utterly horrified; quickly nodding and looking away. He couldn't help but smile a crooked smile. He still had some Slitheryn in him after all. A bright eyed Ginny Weasley made her way down the aisle, accompanied by her fiancé, Harry Potter. They were no doubt the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. Draco couldn't help but swallow hard. Although he hadn't been to many weddings, he knew that _the_ moment was drawing near.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. I'm already working on the next one though. Hope you enjoyed. ;)


	6. Saving Grace

"What are you doing out here at this hour? It's past curfew." The platinum haired boy didn't respond, instead he clutched his arm tightly.

He was leaning against the stone wall, a few buttons of his shirt popped open, exposing his chest. A familiar sight. Despite the voice that screamed in the back of her mind; telling her, warning her to run, she took a defiant step forward.

"Malfoy are you alright?"

There was nothing but silence. She couldn't help but gasp when his eyes met her own. They were cold and distant. But beyond that, something else glinted in the silver orbs. Something foreign and terrifying_._

_You're a Gryffindor godamnit_.

She closed the gap between them, standing directly before him. Her hand clutched the wand in her robes tightly. It gave her a sense of comfort and safety. The Slytheryn's eyes were cast down towards his arm, a silent plead for help.

Before he could object, Hermione removed his hand, examining the now bare forearm. Her eyes immediately sought his own in horror. The arm bearing the mark of the dark lord was taking on a hideous black hue. It was snaking its way towards his upper arm. He closed his eyes.

"It hurts so fucking bad."

He didn't know why he said it. He didn't know why he let her touch him. But he did.

"You should get this checked out with Madame Pomfrey." He jerked his arm from her grasp.

"Why don't I just announce it to the whole fucking school? Perhaps even call Rita Skeeter to publish an article on how Draco fucking Malfoy turned out to be a death eater after all. I bet Potter would be amused to hear that his theory was dead on."

He was right_. _She couldn't just present a death eater in Hogwarts and expect normalcy.

"Malfoy stop being so bloody stubborn."

She held out her hand, waiting for him to offer his own. When he did, she examined it tenderly. She ran her fingers over the discolored area, receiving a wince in the process.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you doing this?"

His voice was soft; lacking that sharp, biting quality that all Slitheryns seemed to possess.

"Because I'm head girl and it's my duty to ensure that every student is…." He cut her off with a raise of his hand.

"Bullshit."

"What are you really up to? Writing a paper perhaps?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You always assume the worst of me Malfoy."

"As do you Granger." He suddenly growled in pain as if an imaginary entity were assaulting him. Without another thought, the Head Girl placed a hand on his cheek.

She could not bare to see anyone in this much pain. Her friends called her a bleeding heart for her humanity, but she was just human. And not even past enmities would change that.

"Let me help you... please.

His eyes studied her features for a moment. An attempt at exposing her deceit. Exposing her concern as nothing more than mere curiosity. He found nothing. Nothing but genuine concern. He knew he couldn't run from this forever. He couldn't drink the pain away, no matter if it were physical or emotional.

He nodded, and she silently wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a warm hug.

* * *

I know I've been jumping around a bit, but its all for effect. If anything confuses you, just PM and I'll explain it. The next update will be... God, I don't know. I have to get an article published and its been taking up most of my time. So... lets hope its soon. Fingers crossed*

* * *

It's just one thing after another for me. First the article, now my research paper. I will update the next chapter tomorrow. Thank you for all your encouraging words!


	7. Fate's Cruel Game

Well I finished my paper early, so I decided to take a well deserved break. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Ronald Weasley took his place at the altar. Late as always. Draco couldn't help the expression of disgust that took over his features.

He had promised to be civil and tolerant towards the red head. But he had his fingers crossed behind his back when he swore that oath.

He examined the flask briefly before taking another long drink from it.

Then another... And another

His insides burned intensely with the passage of the liquid, but it made him feel. The pain helped remind him of the dangers of forbidden love. It helped remind him of where he was. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand just as a familiar piece filled the room.

'Here comes the bride.'

A hauntingly dreamlike silence took over the congregation and the former Slitheryn looked up just in time to see the justification.

The bride entered the small church on the arm of Arthur Weasley. Draco's breath hitched in his throat.

She looked beyond beautiful. Bathed in the sunlight, an ethereal glow radiated from her very being.

She looked like the goddesses she would read to him about in her muggle storybooks. Ronald Weasley brushed away a tear at the mere sight of her, receiving a playful punch from his best man in return. The platinum haired man suddenly felt sick.

He clenched his jaw and his fists mirrored the action. His nails dug into his palms, threatening to draw blood. He couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn he heard her whisper his name as she passed by. Silently pleading with him to stop the pain he was inflicting on himself.

Perhaps the firewhiskey was playing tricks on him. Her face remained stoic, facing forward as she made her way down the aisle in time with the tune. Her gaze never straying from her destination. Hermione Granger clutched the bouquet of silver roses tightly.

He was here.

She had spotted him from the corner of her eye, wearing the shirt she had gifted him on his birthday. A stray tear fell from behind her veil. The bride quickened her pace. She didn't think her legs would hold her much longer. The gesture was taken as eagerness from anyone that noticed. Arthur Weasley himself couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter in law's anticipation.

For Draco the rest was a blur.

He could no longer hear or see anybody else. His eyes remained on her alone. He didn't hear the priest welcome the guests. He didn't hear them exchange vows. He didn't hear the man ask if anyone had any objections. When he snapped back into reality from his silent reverie, it was too late.

He cradled his head in his hands momentarily. A few stray tears fell to the ground. If you asked him about it now, he would probably tell you that it was the liquor taking hold of him. He pushed away from the pew, no longer able to bear anymore.

Hermione didn't dare allow her gaze to wander to back of the church. Shit, she didn't even have the courage to look him in the eye now. The doors opened just as the newly weds were pronounced and had their first official kiss, and Hermione did not hide the tears that flowed from her eyes.

What a cruel game fate plays with those who finally find happiness.

* * *

Oh, and if you like the story so far, let me know. It would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	8. Promises

"Do you hate me?"

"No. I could never hate you. Shit, I've tried, but it's just not possible. Can't teach an old dog new tricks." He ran a hand through his hair. It was an attempt at gaining what little composure he had left.

"God, Draco you're killing me with this self-sacrificial bullshit. This isn't you. Just say it… Just say anything."

"You want me to lie to you?"

"No, I want you to tell me that I'm a horrible person and you hate me and.. And that you never want to see me ever again."

"I'm not gonna say that."

He grasped her dainty gloved hand, examining the little stone adorned on her ring finger.

"It's too small. If it were me, I would have bought you a diamond the size of your head." He smiled sadly at the attempt at humor.

"Draco stop." She withdrew her hand as if it were exposed to a burning flame.

"Please stop." She swiped at a tear quickly as a young couple passed by.

"You promised me something once Mione. Do you remember that promise?" She didn't answer; instead she searched his gaze.

"Please don't do this." He held a hand in the air as if to silence her.

"Do you remember the promise, godamnit?"

"Draco you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"Of course I'm fucking drunk. I just watched the woman I love, marry another man. I sure as hell couldn't have done that sober. In case you don't remember, you promised me that you would always love me. Tell me Miss Gran… pardon me, Mrs. Weasley, are you a woman of your word? Do you still love me?"

Tears jerked from her eyes at the harsh reminder of her marital status. He grabbed her by the elbow, leading her into an alcove within the darkened hallway.

"I'm not going to leave without an answer."

"Does it matter?"

"It'll always matter Mione."

"I'm a married woman, Draco. I love Ron."

The now infuriated blonde slammed his hand on the cold stone.

"Bullshit Mione. I can see it in your fucking eyes. You don't love him."

"Draco stop," she pleaded.

He pinned her shoulders against the stone, searching her brown eyes for a moment longer, as if he were trying to memorize them. Every speck. Every detail.

"If that's what you want Mrs. Weasley. My apologies." His voice cracked with emotion as he released her from his grip, raising his hands in defeat. He dusted imaginary specks of dirt from her dress, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I don't suppose that it would matter if I told you that I still love you."It wasn't a question.

She couldn't choke back the sobs that managed to escape from her throat. He had said it many times before, but there was something about this particular one that threatened to expose her sham. Her façade. He immediately forgot about his silent commitment to be nothing but cold and distant to her. Instead, he ensnared her in a fierce embrace; resting his chin on her head for a few minutes before pushing her away.

If he didn't leave now, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would probably end up throwing her over his shoulder and leaving the entire wedding congregation in scandalous whispers. Hermione felt something break within her as she watched the man that she had loved so fiercely walk away; his cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

It was so much fun writing this. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a masochist or anything. I just think that love without pain or tribulation is not really love at all. Romance just isn't fun without the trials that come with it.


	9. The Siren's Call

_Turn around hermione. Turn around before its too late. There's no going back after this._

The fabric of her black gown hugged her curves, swaying with each step. She didn't know where she was going, she just followed her instincts. She let her legs lead her.

Before she knew it, the rhythmic clicks of her heels on the marble floor had led her into dangerous territory; straight to her apparent destination. She stood before his door,not knowing what she would say or do if he happened to open it.

Instead, she stood there in silence.

She had seen him slip through the doors of the Great Hall quietly. He had refused to dance or join in on the festivities. He even let the food grow cold before him, resorting to the comfort of his silver flask instead.

She watched him the entire night. She didn't know why;she just did. That night she noticed the way his platinum hair fell in his eyes, making his silver orbs illuminate like those of a wolf. A dragon. She noticed how he would run his fingers through his hair.

A nervous habit no doubt.

She watched the way he would smile at his friends, letting his guard down for a moment or two.

She even noticed how his black dressrobes contrasted with his pale skin, giving him a supernatural effect.

Making him untouchable. Unreachable.

When his eyes met her own she didn't know why her heart leapt within her chest.

If you asked her about it now, she would probably blame it on the butterbeer. The exchange was brief. They always were. She wasn't surprised when he pushed himself from the Slytheryn table, marching out of the hall in the same pompous manner he always did.

...

She didn't know what gave her the right, but she pushed the door open; making her way past discarded bottles of firewhiskey.

The room was poorly lit; an occasional candle provided just enough light to see the silhouetted objects around it.

"Ever heard of knocking Granger?"

His deep voice sent her heart racing. He couldn't have been more than a few feet before her._ Damn this lighting_.

"Have your parents ever taught you any manners?"

Leave it to Malfoy to drag her parents into their spats every chance he got.

"They have as a matter of fact Malfoy," her hands found their resting place on her hips in a signature pose.

"Wasn't aware mudbloods taught their offspring much of anything," he stepped into the candlelight exposing his bare chest and disheveled hair.

Her hand connected with his cheek in a sharp reverberating smack with more force than she knew she possessed. Suprising even herself. The action left an angry red handprint in its wake. Draco Malfoy clenched his jaw tightly.

"You shouldn't have done that."

It came out in a low growl, something she would associate with a predatory animal.

* * *

There will be mature sexual content in the upcoming chapters so if that kind of stuff offends you; you probably shouldn't read it. You have been forewarned. I am aware that this chapter was super short, my apologies. Thanks for reading!


	10. Passion and Lust

This is by far the most scandalous thing I've ever written. Last warning, if you don't like mature and/or sexual themes, you are most definately not going to like this. AT ALL. Other than that, this chapter is pure, unadulterated smut. Enjoy ;) Oh and thank you for your reviews!

* * *

An impending sense of danger rushed through her veins in the form of adrenaline. She felt a vice like grip clamp around her arm just as she turned to leave.

"No, it's much too late for that now."

Hermione swallowed hard as she felt his breath tickle the back of her neck, causing her to freeze completely. She hated herself for the cowardice she was presenting at the moment.

"You do like to play with fire don't you Granger?"

He pushed the mass of auburn hair from the nape of her neck, placing a trail of butterfly kisses along it.

"Be careful.. you just might get burned."

The intoxicating smell of cinnamon swirled in his mind, arresting all other senses. Suddenly, as if being snapped out of a drunken stupor, Draco stumbled backwards, horrified at the thought of what he had just done. He had kissed the mudblood in the most intimate way.

"Leave."

Hermione remained glued in place, her hands shaking despite the warmth emitting from the fireplace. The Slytheryn lowered himself into an armchair, elbows resting upon his knees.

"Leave now."

The sternness in his voice echoed throughout the sitting area. Before her mind could register her actions, Hermione Granger launched herself at the dragon; placing her hands on either side of his face, attacking his mouth with her own. She felt the need to release the years of pent up rage and tension between them. The growing intimacy between the two was just the excuse she needed. And shit, there was just something about the way he attempted to exert his dominance that drove her over the edge. She left her title and self-image at the door, concerned only with the forbidden territory that was one, Draco Malfoy. The repercussions of her uncharacteristic actions were the last thing on her mind at the moment. For now she was content on earning her name as the Gryffindor lioness. Her Slitheryn counterpart broke their heated kiss rather unwillingly.

"If you don't stop now, there's no turning back."

She smiled inwardly at the irony of the situation, returning to explore his mouth in a silent reply. Her hands found their way in his silver locks, as did his. He fisted a bunch of her tresses jerking her head backwards.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck you."

The sentiment was mutual.

He bit down on the area above her carotid artery,* receiving a hiss from his victim in response. This was all so wrong, but God it felt so good. Draco placed his hands on her thighs caressing them gently through the fabric of her tight little dress. He wanted nothing more than to tear the cloth from her body; If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that the witch had worn the dress on the sole purpose of driving him mad. His eyes never left her own as he lifted her from his lap urging her to wrap her legs around his torso. She complied, feeling his bulge through his trousers as she grinded against it; not even attempting to muffle the moans that escaped from the very pit of her.

"Tell me Granger, has anyone fucked you before, or am I the first?

She moaned loudly as he rubbed his erection against her most sensitive areas once more.

"Answer me," he demanded pulling her hair back once more.

"You're the first," she managed.

He grew harder with the thought of being the one to take her most sacred assest. Her virginity.

He would take his sweet time with her; exploring every inch of his little forbidden fruit. Staking his claim on her. He carried her to his bedroom, their kisses growing more desperate with every step. The Slytheryn prince dropped his latest conquest on the bed rather unceremoniously, the lust clouding his eyes. And judgment. Nothing mattered at the moment but her. Or rather, her body. She looked beautiful with her hair a mess, desperately attempting to regain a normal breathing rate. He would never tell her though. He crawled towards her, locking his eyes with his prey.

He grabbed her ankle, pulling her roughly towards himself. The years of intense quidditch had no doubt done wonders for him; his perfectly sculpted body pale against the dull glow emanating from the moonlight. He then pinned her arms above her head, nibbling on her ear lobe.

"The things I'm going to do to you Granger."

The way he whispered sent a chill down her spine. He stole a tender kiss from her lips before climbing off the bed.

"Take it off."

Hermione Granger blushed fiercely. She had never undressed in front of a man before, and it made her self-conscious.

"Take it off now Granger," he growled.

Slowly, unwillingly, she dropped the silk straps from her shoulders, pushing the fabric past her perky breasts. Her nipples became hard with the unwelcome rush of cold. She was moving at a painfully slow rate, and Draco didn't know how much longer he could keep his composure. He undid his own trousers tossing them aside. His boxers soon joined them. Hermione gasped with the sheer sight of his arousal.

It was longer and thicker than she had anticipated, having had researched male appendages only in her books. He smirked at her response, snaking an arm around her back. He then took a perfect pink nipple in his mouth, receiving a moan at the sudden warmth. Hermione Granger arched her back with pleasure. He was taking his sweet time and she was growing more and more impatient by the second. He chuckled softly, fully aware of the effect his ministrations had on her.

Slowly, painfully, he took the other. Circling his tongue around it; he trailed his hand down her leg, slipping it beneath her dress and up her thigh. He expertly rubbed it over her mound. She couldn't help but bite down on her lip, her body concave against his own. She couldn't help but admire the way their bodies fit together. Like two pieces of a puzzle. A loud tear brought the lioness back into reality. He had torn off her underwear with one swift motion. Her dress was next.

"You bastard! That was my favorite dress."

"I'll buy you a hundred just like it."

He thrust a finger into her cavern.

"Oh God, that feels so good."

She arched her back once more as he began to pump it. The frequency of her sweet moans increased with the addition of another finger. She was dangerously close to her orgasm just as he removed his fingers. She groaned with frustration.

"Be patient love."

He proceeded by placing soft butterfly kisses along her jaw, making his way down her neck. His hands explored her curves, following an imaginary path down the valley between her breasts. He placed tender kisses down her stomach, inhaling the scent of her skin through his nostrils. God she smelled amazing. Her hands found themselves fisting the black silk sheets as her head dug deep into his pillow. His kisses made their way to her hipbone, momentarily, before his warm tongue intruded her sex. It flicked the bundle of nerves mercilessly sending the Head Girl into violent convulsions, much like an epileptic. She grinded her hips in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

"You taste fucking amazing."

"Oh God, Malfoy!"

Her screams bounced off the walls.

"I haven't even started yet."

He kissed her passionately, tangling his hands in her wild mass.

"This is gonna hurt," before she could prepare herself for the intrusion, he positioned herself at her entrance; thrusting his massive cock inside of her.

She screamed in pure agony as he tore her apart. The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Even the Cruciatus could not compare.

"Shh, I'm sorry love. It's best not to worry the maidenhood; just taking it is less painful."

He gently wiped the tears that flowed from her eyes giving her a moment to adjust to his girth. Slowly, he began to pump into her. The pain was still relatively excruciating but as he pulled out and entered again slowly, it started to fade. He thrust more of his cock into her, causing her to writhe beneath him.

"God you're so fucking tight Granger, I just might spill my seed right here."

Soon, he was thrusting his entirety into her waiting womanhood, receiving screams of ecstasy in the process. "Scream my name Granger." He thrust into her harder, pulling himself out completely before thrusting into her again and again.

"Oh Draco!" she screamed.

He licked the sweat that collected on her brow. _God she looked sexy_. Her nails raked down his back; leaving it red and raw.

"Fuck me harder."

"Say it again, he demanded.

"Fuck me harder Draco," she screamed.

He complied; thrusting into her with such force that the bed creaked loudly. He felt himself reach his moment of ecstasy; thrusting into her harder. He came hard, realeasing his seed within her just as she reached her own, screaming his name with all the air in her lungs. He collapsed beside her in a heap of exhaustion, not bothering to look over at her.

"What am I going to wear now? she asked.

Her voice was small, bearly audible. He hadn't thought of that. Silently he made his way to his wardrobe; extracting an article of clothing and tossing it on the bed. It was his quidditch shirt.

"I can't wear something with your name on it!" She sounded completely scandalized.

"Then you're more than welcome to parade around her naked. I wouldn't mind," he said with a wink.

Having no other options, she quietly pulled it over her head trying hard not to notice the way his naked body looked in the moonlight.

"Go ahead and stare Granger, there's no use in being shy now."

Her face took on a deep pink shade. Quietly, she extracted her tattered clothing from the floor, fully aware of the fact that his eyes were following her. He couldn't help but admire the way his shirt looked on her. It was a bit large on her, but for some reason it made her so much more irresistible. She pulled on her underwear as he handed her his cloak; shoving her bra into the pocket. Silently, she pleaded with Merlin that the festivities weren't yet over so she could return to her room undetected. With a sigh, she crossed over the threshold of his dorm into the cold corridors, preparing herself for the impending guilt.

"Until next time love."

* * *

*The carotid artery is the one in the neck. Thanks for reading! Oh, and due to the event of my birthday on Saturday preceeding with Thanksgiving, I don't know when I'll have time to update... I have so many things to knock of my bucket list.


	11. Savior

Happy Thanksgiving to all of you!

* * *

Hermione Granger knew that she would have to perform her wifely duties; it being their first night together, but she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to him.

She knew that his platinum hair and signature smirk would invade her dreams, but here he was, invading her reality as well.

Ron was a gentle and unsure lover. He asked permission before kissing her, caressing her. She just lay beneath him motionless, hoping that it would be over soon.

"Let's hope for lots of red-headed children," he said kissing her on the cheek.

She nodded silently.

With a final thrust, he spent himself inside her, and she faked her own orgasm. The red-head rolled himself off of her, and the sound of loud snores quickly filled the room.

Hermione Granger sobbed quietly into her pillow, wishing things hadn't ended up this way. Wishing that it was him instead. She remembered the way he would wrap his arms around her afterwards, protecting her from the evil in her nightmares.

He was her protector and with him she felt complete. They **were** two pieces of a puzzle, maybe just from **different** ones. It seemed that the universe was conspiring against them, going out of it's way to ensure they suffered. Perhaps for retribution of sins in a past life.

This life would be their atonement.

….

He was sitting by the lake admiring its beauty; A thin veil of fog lay over its surface.

"Malfoy?"

"Have a seat Granger; he patted a patch of dew covered grass beside him. "You know for a bookworm, you're not very conspicuous. I knew you were following me the minute I left my room."

She bit back a retort, realizing it was not a time to engage in a battle of wits with the cocky Slytheryn. She took a seat beside him, the wet grass making her cringe instantly.

"I have been doing some research."

"That's hardly a surprise," he smirked.

She shot him a glare, "This is for your benefit, not my own; so I suggest you keep your snotty comments to yourself."

The amusement suddenly left his face, a more somber expression taking over.

"Lift your sleeve."He slowly rolled the fabric back, exposing the violently blackened arm.

"I found a book on the mark in the restricted section."

She ran her thumb over the tattoed skull, sighing before she continued. "Malfoy you have an infection."

"And it cant be cured?"

"If you would let me finish."The Gryffindor was in a rather feisty mood.

"It _can_ be cured."

"How?"

"With muggle blood."

He withdrew his arm with horror. "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Her response was guarded. "Muggle blood is known to counteract some black magic. Despite your notions, muggle blood is known for its purity and innocence. The concept of good overcomes evil."

He sat in silence for a moment, taking in the information, "And if I refuse?"

"Then you'll die. The infection is spreading as you can see. Soon it'll reach your organs and cause them to shut down."

"...Your blood is no different from my own. We all bleed red, Draco." His eyes shot up to meet her own at the mention of his name, but they were downcast studying blades of grass.

"Why are you doing this Granger?"

"I already told you."

"I don't believe you. Nobody goes this far out of their way to help somebody out of sense of duty. Why don't you just give up on me. Everyone else has."He smirked but it was forced.

"I would never give up on you. I know you're not evil, you just have your own obligations. Everybody does."

Hermione pulled his arm towards her own and extracted a small dagger. Before he could protest, the Griffyndor slit her arm, allowing the crimson liquid to flow onto his own. She clenched her eyes shut with the sharp sensation while he clenched his jaw. The blackness began to subside returning the pale palor to his skin. When it disappeared completely the Head Girl plucked the dagger from the grass stuffing it into her robes.

"Hermione.." She stopped in her tracks. "I'm so fucking sorry."

The Head Girl nodded before trudging on into the fog. It was strange how a simple apology could undo years of resentment. Years of pain. Years of torment.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading, and let me know how I'm doing! All my reviewers are absolutely wonderful, and I'd like to take this time to thank them. Your reviews never fail to make me smile. Much love. :)

* * *

So today is Saturday, the day of my birthday. I realized that chapter 4 and 7 got mixed up from the last time I updated, so I fixed that. I will update tomorrow. I'm just taking a well deserved break today. :)


	12. A snake in the Grass

"What's wrong Mione?"

"What are you talking about?"

Her voice was devoid from any genuine perplexion. She was playing with her wedding ring, turning it over on her finger but she could feel his eyes on her. Following the movements of the ring.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Hermione."

She gently rubbed her temple with a delicate hand in frustration. "It's just work. You know how it is." Ron smiled wearily.

"Yeah I know how it is."

Instead of pushing further, he grabbed a roll, taking a small bite. She thought he was a fool, but Ron Weasley noticed how she would saunter about. He noticed the fact that a frown presided over her face more often than a smile. It had been a month since their wedding and he had only made love to her a handful of times. The question he had really wanted to ask her was why she had agreed to marry him. She clearly wasn't happy and he didn't want to be the reason. He just needed an excuse, a way to make her happy again.

Even if it was with someone else.

...

"Hermione?"

The usually soft-spoken voice of Dr. Granger held an uneasy edge to it. He stood in the doorway holding a letter in one hand and his spectacles in the other. He was getting old no doubt, the grey patches of hair and the lapses in memory were proof of that.

Hermione looked up from her text, "What is it dad?" The upcoming NEWTS were taking their toll on the Head Girl, preventing her from sleeping.

"I received the most unsettling letter in the mail today. Before I say anything more, I want you to promise that you won't lie to me."

Hermione's brows knitted together in confusion; she set her large volume on the table.

"I promise."

His hand found its way to his forehead.

"I could have sworn that we'd raised you better. I know that we haven't been the best parents but your mother..." His voice cracked with emotion. "...She tried her best."

The mention of her mother brought tears to her eyes as anger bit at her insides. Why would he drag her into this?

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Here just read it for yourself."

The older Granger handed his daughter the letter with a sigh. The parchment was brown and smelled of old books, but something familiar radiated from it. She studied the coffee brown paper before opening it.

Dear Dr. Granger,

I hope that you are well, though I do suggest you take a seat for your own well-being. There is no easy way to say this, so I won't beat around

the bush. Your daughter, Ms. Granger has been witnessed on many an occasion exchanging affectionate gestures with one, Draco Malfoy.

Although Ms. Granger's personal life is none of my business, it is yours. And as a well-wisher, I thought it my personal duty to inform you on the matter.

As you may be aware, Mr. Malfoy along with his entire family has been tried for crimes against muggle-borns during the unfortunate war.

I cannot comprehend how someone with such sound judgment as Ms. Granger would associate herself with a death eater.

Draco Malfoy himself has been responsible for the displacement of many wizarding families and the murder of countless muggles.

I have come to the conclusion that he may have placed Ms. Granger under some sort of spell or dark magic, but there is a strong possibility

that she is doing so under her own discretion. I suggest you discuss the matter with her.

-A well wisher

By the time she finished reading the letter, her hands were shaking violently and angry tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What is this? Who the hell sent this?!"

"Is it true?"

The angry young woman couldn't find adequate words, her throat was raw and painful from crying. Wendell grabbed his daughter's arm roughly, whirling her around.

"Hermione answer me godamnit. Why is it that a perfect stranger is writing me this nonsense? Why is he telling me how to raise my own daughter?"

He released his grip on her, wandering into the drawing room.

"I knew I shouldn't have sent you there." He plopped himself into an oversized recliner. "I knew it was a bad idea the moment I got that invitation."

"Stop it, just stop it!" she shouted.

"I love him and that part is true, but that nonsense about him killing muggles is a lie. He would never do something like that, he's a changed man and nobody wants to see it." She swiped at the tears that failed to cease. Her tears held no place here. She would have to be strong against the judgment and diversity like she had promised herself.

Wendell lowered his head into his hands. "Don't be stupid Hermione, he could never change."

The anger was extinguished within her immediately as she looked into her father's eyes. She could see the hurt; the loneliness within them. She kneeled in front of him, resting her head on his knee. Since her mother had died, the heartbreak had nearly destroyed him. He was a softspoken man who often resorted to alcohol to drown his sorrows. Bags took their place under his eyes as a seemingly permanent feature. On more than one occasion, she found him in a drunken stupor; clutching her mother's photo in a desperate attempt at holding onto her memory.

"Have faith in me. Please," she whispered.

His own voice softened significantly, "I do sweetheart. I just don't want you to get hurt." He could never stay angry at her for too long. She was all that he had left and he couldn't risk losing her over this. He had faith in her judgement. He always did. He just couldn't let her throw her life away for the scum that never failed to make her cry when she was younger.

The emotion in his voice was ever prevalent as he wiped a stray tear from his eyes. He then ran an affectionate hand through his daughters hair.

"I love him with everything I am."

"Things like love never last."

"That's not true Dad. I love you, and I always will."

He smiled weakly as he pulled his defiant daughter into a fatherly embrace.

"I love you too, princess."_ I just can't let you do this._

* * *

Here it is like I promised. Let me know what you think. ;) Sigh* It's chapter 12, that means that the story will soon be coming to an end. Thanks for reading!


	13. The Note

"Have you ever been in love with someone so much that it hurts?"

She lay against his chest, her hair sprawled about; shining dully with the moonbeams.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"She was in love with another man."

He stroked her arm gently with his fingertips. His lips pressed against her forehead.

"Did you ever get over her?"

"No, I don't think I ever will. But all I want is for her to happy."

Hermione swallowed hard. How dare she be jealous? She had no right.

"What's her name?"

Ron smiled once more; "You know her well."

"Is it lavender?"

"No, much more beautiful."

"Is it Parvati?"

"No."

"Then who is it?" she pouted; it reminded him of when they were younger and she wasn't getting her way.

"I can't tell you that."

She decided it would be best not to push the subject.

"Have you ever been in love with someone that much?"

Ron's heart dropped within his chest as if a heavy stone were laid upon it. He didn't want to hear her answer in fear of what she would say, but he needed to know. He needed closure.

"Yeah, once."

"What happened?"

"I broke his heart."

"Do you still love him?"

She stiffened, inhaling sharply. "No. I'm in love with you now."

Ron squeezed his eyes shut, a pathetic attempt at caging the tears. He pulled away from her gently.

"You've always been a horrible liar you know."

He picked his trousers from the floor, pulling them on swiftly before kissing her on the forehead and exiting the room. Hermione Granger slumped against the bed. She hated what she was doing to the people she loved.

_Its you, its always been you, _he had wanted to say.

...

He was sitting at the bar, finishing off his third shot. She hadn't seen him in months, and she felt like a school girl; butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. His hair was smoothed back, black dress robes finely creased. He looked his best just like he always did. She grabbed her husband's sleeve nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked, following her gaze.

"Malfoy", he spat. "Don't worry. He's not daft enough to start something here."

She nodded quickly. Hermione couldn't help but feel a pang of longing as Ron pulled her away to meet some of his colleagues. He felt her presence as soon as she walked into the room, as did she as he approached them. Her heart skipped a beat as she inhaled his signature scent.

"Mr. Malfoy", one of the older ministry officials cheerfully exclaimed.

His shoulder brushed against her own sending shivers up her spine as he leaned in to shake the man's hand. She didn't dare meet his gaze, there were too many turbulent emotions coursing through her, and she feared they would all be exposed the instant their eyes met. She played with her ring as he greeted the other men.

"Mr. Weasley."

Ron reluctantly offered his hand in a firm handshake. "Malfoy."

"Mrs. Weasley", he greeted softly, extending his hand for her own. She offered it, shivering once his lips made contact with it.

"Mr. Weasley, would you care to join me for a drink so we can catch up on that new proposal of yours?" The jolly man properly known as Goodall began walking before the red-head could respond.

"Of course sir."

He was beside himself with eagerness; pecking Hermione on the lips before he sped to catch up with his employer. Draco brushed the back of her hand with his own, carefully slipping a piece of paper into it. She closed it tightly, afraid someone would see the exchange. He then immediately excused himself, and after engaging in polite conversation she did the same. 'Meet me in the hallway' it read. It was a simple note, but to her it meant so much more. It meant that he hadn't forgotten about her. It meant that she still held some significance in his life. She even went as far as to think it meant that he still loved her.

No, she corrected herself. No god, let alone a human being could put themselves this much pain.

* * *

Chapter 14 will have some sexual content so beware. If you don't like it, don't read it. Two chapters left, guys. Now would be a great time to whore out my next fanfic. Be sure to read it. Oh, and review. They are never forced, but always appreciated. Thanks for reading!

* * *

In response to a recent review, the reason behind the marriage will be explained in the next chapter. I was deliberately keeping it for the last chapters. On a different note, I will update tomorrow. Guess who has another research paper? Yup, its me. I will not dissapoint. I never do. :) Thanks for reading once more!


	14. Confessions of the Heart

I'm sorry for being late with the update guys! I fell asleep yesterday and it completely slipped my mind. This chapter is nothing but sexual, so again, if this kind of stuff offends you, please REFRAIN from reading. In the last chapter, I'll explain why Hermione marries Ron. I might have to write a 16th chapter, eventhough it's not what I intended to do. Tell me what you think, and Thanks for reading!

* * *

"I saw the way you were getting cozy with the weasel at dinner."

"That's none of your concern Malfoy."

With a few long strides, he was standing directly before her; his imposing stature lurching over her own. She swallowed hard; a non-existent lump caught in her throat. The Slitheryn leaned in, his face inches from her ear.

"Oh, but it is you see. Ever since I fucked you, you are mine. Only mine."

Chills ran up her spine as his breath tickled her ear lobe.

"You don't own me," she hissed. "No one does."

Without warning he grabbed her tresses in a bunch, jerking her head back painfully.

"Perhaps I'll have to show you then."

He bit down onto the tender flesh of her throat, leaving a vicious red mark in its wake. She screamed out in agony. Damn him. His eyes shined in the light. An animalistic instinct taking over his body, ushering away the self-control. She pulled at his silver locks in return, bringing him down in a desperate kiss. The need was great. The need to expel the anger, the jealousy, the lust.

"Eager aren't we Granger?" He chuckled darkly. "Does he know I took your virtue?"

He placed passionate kisses along her collar bone, stopping momentarily to run his finger over the heart shaped discoloration. Her birthmark.

"Every time you look at him, I feel like fucking you senseless to punish you."

She moaned inwardly rubbing her hands over his perfectly sculpted chest. He stopped their progression, gripping her wrists in a painful grip. The action would leave angry bruises no doubt. He wanted her to remember that she was his. He wanted everyone else to know as well.

"You're hurting me," she whimpered.

"Good", he replied.

He slammed her against the wall of his common room, receiving a deep hiss from his conquest in response. He kissed and bit anything that he could come into contact with. She did the same, refusing to passively take part in this assault. He then gripped her hips harshly, his fingertips digging into the bone.

"You bastard," she managed between labored breaths. "You're such a hypocrite. I see Parkinson practically lying in your lap all the time."

"That's different", he explained before seeking entrance into her mouth.

"How is it different?" She asked.

The Gryffindor continued to allow him access as he probed the inner cavities with his tongue.

"She's not you."

Hermione felt something shift within her. Something unaccustomed to her. She couldn't let him see the affect his words had on her. She pushed him away suddenly, horrified at the implications. She had to know that she wasn't just another notch on his bedpost.

"You think just because I'm a muggle, you can stake some sort of claim on me? That is sick Malfoy. Even for you." She made her way toward the door in artificial fury.

"Hermione listen."

"No, I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

He combed through his hair with a hand, growing more impatient by the second. He regained control as she made her way to the door. "Don't go," he managed. The abandoned child within him emerged.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because you don't want to."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"Then stay because I want you to."

...

The remaining week before the holidays, they met wherever they could. Desperate for the contact; the warmth that emanated from the latter's body. It was during one of these encounters that he finally told her how he felt.

The dark corridor was seldomly used, having been part of the irreparable section of the castle. Hermione Granger knew this, her status as Head girl ensured it. They met in this very corridor on occasion, after being invited through means of a secret note or sly glance.

"You're late." She tapped her foot on the marble floor impatiently.

He didn't find the need to reply. He rarely did. Instead, he pulled her into a deep kiss. They were scared that their game would come to an end if they spoke more than needed; that perhaps the urgency for one another would be alleviated.

She responded to the kiss, pulling him towards herself by the collar of his Oxford. He in turn, rested his hand at the nape of her neck. Hermione felt her sex ache with need. She could not stop herself from thinking of his muscular arms, his toned chest, his well defined abdomen,and his member, finding it harder to concentrate in classes they shared. He gently pushed her against the cold wall, his eyes never wavering from her own.

"I can't stop thinking about you and it's driving me mad. What are you doing to me witch?"

He grabbed her roughly by the waist, pulling her flush against his chest; he loved the way her small hands rested on his chest. Draco lifted one of her hands to his lips; kissing the fingertips softly. Her heart leapt within her chest at the intimate gesture. She reached up on her tiptoes, nibbling on his ear in an effort to regain some control over the situation. Hermione feared that she would end up blurting her growing love for the unsuferable snake, allowing him reign over her emotions. He growled lowly, pushing her against the sharp stone. She knew his superiority complex wouldn't permit her control. Instead he attacked her mouth, attempting to mask the confusion. The turmoil within his heart.

_She could never love you._ _She's too good for you; you coward._

He felt the need to punish her for the fact; running his fingertips under her shirt. Slowly he made his way to her breasts, pinching skin on the way. He loved the way her eyes would clench shut with the sharp sensation. He immediately kissed her eyelids in a silent apology, because he also loved the way she would smile at him. An unspoken _I forgive you._ The Slitheryn pulled her shirt over her head rather than tearing it, underneath she was wearing green lace intimates, something that nearly sent Draco Malfoy's raging erection over the egde.

"You look fucking sexy in green."

She smiled wickedly in response.

"You should have been a Slitheryn, you sly wench."

She undid the clasp at her back; exposing her perky breasts. He then took one in his mouth, biting down on it harshly. The Head Girl cried out in anguish, slapping him for his cruelty. As tears filled within her eyes, Draco slammed her hands against the wall at either sides of her head.

"I love it when you slap me. I must warn you though, I get rough."

He engulfed her nipple once more, swirling his tongue around it before grabbing her buttocks; squeezing them tightly. She loved the way he would dominate her, it was exciting. Enthralling. Draco raked his fingertips up her thighs, drawing blood in their wake. He stopped at the barrier that was her underwear. He tore them off viciously. Secretly, Draco wished she would forget about him. Hate him for his brutality, but here she was saving him from his inevitable fate with her mere presence. Her touch. No matter what he did to convince her to leave, she would return, and he would always drag her back down with him. He hated himself for it. For needing her, but he did. He quickly shed his own clothing, no longer able to wait.

The Slitheryn grabbed her legs by the nook behind her knees, pushing her up against the wall. He loved the way her eyes shut in anticipation, her eyebrows furrowing. He kissed the crease between them before entering her. In one swift thrust he was hilt deep within the lioness.

"Oh, Draco!" Her voice reverbrated throughout the dank corridors. She dug her nails into his biceps, avenging the drops shed on her thighs. Dots of crimson clashed against the pale color of his skin.

He thrust upwards into her again and again; the angle sending her into waves of ecstasy. Hermione bit down onto her bottom lip, as she watched the way the sweat matted his hair against his forehead. He dug his fingers into her legs; increasing his pace as she bounced on his cock.

"God, you feel fucking amazing." He kissed the crook of her neck, sucking it hard. The love bites that were sure to appear, would be hard to explain to her friends in the morning. But nothing mattered but her lover, and the pleasure he was giving her.

Suddenly his thrusts became more urgent, striking hidden places that she did not know existed over and over and over. She screamed in response as he continued to grind against her. With a final long thrust, he released himself within her; she arched her back as the powerful orgasm hit her.

The platinum haired boy rested his forehead against her own; gently lowering her onto the ground.

"Why do you keep coming back to me?"

"Because I want to."

"You deserve better than this. You deserve someone that can give you more than a meaningless fuck."

"Are you still trying to convince youself that? That this is nothing more than a fuck?" She began to gather her clothing, pulling on her shirt and jeans.

"I don't know what else to call it."

Her heart fell slightly, but she consoled it. _What were you expecting? _She kissed him on the cheek, lingering before turning to leave. Draco grabbed her wrist.

"You deserve better than me. Don't come back... please."

"Why? Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Because I'm falling in love with you and I don't think I'll be able to stop."


	15. Suffering

"I'm glad you made it." He smiled weakly.

Judging by the dark circles and stubble on his chin; it was all he could manage.

"Draco, you've been drinking again."

"Yeah. There's no one around to stop me."

Her eyebrows knitted together in a painful expression.

"How have you been Mione?"

"I've been well;" she lied through her teeth… "Ron keeps me happy."

At that moment she wanted nothing more than to look him in the eye and tell him how miserable she was. How she would remember every moment they shared; in her dreams. In her reality. She wanted to tell him how he haunted her, reminding her of her sham of a marriage. His voice echoed in her mind when she wanted nothing more than to wallow in her own misery.

"Run away with me."

She smiled softly; "you haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you if you think I can't tell when you're lying."

"I'm a married woman now Draco. I have a duty towards Ron."

"I hate it when you say his name."

He clenched his jaw; his eyes shutting in response to the stimulus.

"Do you still love me?"

"I'm a Malfoy Mione, I'm stubborn. I don't think I can stop."

He leaned against the brick wall, resting his hands on his knees for a moment before releasing a suppressed wrath upon it. Punching it with a force only a former quidditch player could possess. Tiny pieces crumbled onto the marble floor along with drops of blood.

"God Draco why do you do this to youself?"

Horror lined her voice as she clutched his hand delicately. She held it against her chest; ignoring the crimsom liquid that stained her gown. His intense gaze met her own for a moment.

"It's the only way I can feel anything anymore…. Why didn't you marry me instead?"

She removed a black handkerchief from her handbag.

"Sometimes you can't have things your way Draco."

"Does he know that you have a heart shaped birthmark on your collar bone?"

"Draco please don't start this."

"Tell me Mione, does he know that you have a scar on your thigh from falling off a broom, and that's why you're scared of flying? Does he even know that your eyes aren't just brown; that they have specks of green in them?

"Stop it godamnit. Just stop it. I didn't agree to come out here so you could remind me of what a shitty human being I am."

"Then why did you come out here Mrs. Weasley? To check up on me; to see if I'm still alive?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling sharply.

"I came out here to say goodbye... I want you out of my life Draco. You're making it so fucking hard to move on."

She didn't want to say it, but she did. She had to. The longer she lingered, the harder it would be to forget him.

The longer she would cry at night.

He pulled his hand from her own, gently smiling as he did so. He clenched his jaw before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Her hands rested on the sides of his chisled face while his remained clenched at his sides. Neither wanted the kiss to end; knowing well that this could be their last. The kiss itself wasn't painful, but what it represented was. Once it was over the heartache would be overwhelming. Unbearable.

"I won't question your reasons Mione, but I give up. I've learned that I can't win against you."

He chuckled softly; it was a broken laugh, something one would associate with a broken man. The former Slitheryn rested his forehead against the wall; hands resting on either side.

"Just go."

He heard her heels click against the marble. Once she left, he studied the black handkerchief, it was embroidered with an M. She had kept it for all these year. _How ironic. _

Cruel Fate, that hast hence, liv'd  
To place thy Will upon my lonely self.  
And long have I, in Joy and Love, believ'd  
All in vain, for all I do is cry and wane.

The girl that Thou hast o'erthrown,  
Was mine, but Thou hast let her goe.  
To leave my soule, in paine, and all alone.  
Thou leav'st me in direst misery, and rejoic'st.  
Now, let mee goe as well, the Paine is miserly.

-John Donne

* * *

Yup gonna need another chapter. Reviews, like I said, always appreciated. Thanks for reading! Much love to my reviewers. You guys are awesome. :)


	16. Triumph part 1

"Ms. Granger, it has come to my attention that you are associating yourself with a war criminal. Draco Malfoy. Is this correct?"

Hermione granger swallowed hard. _How had the minister found out?_

"Yes," she said, her voice flat.

"Why? What are you attempting to prove Ms. Granger?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything sir." Her voice was beginning to take on an uneasy edge.

"Then why would you, a war hero, out of all people chose to take on the company of a death eater. Your foe?"

Hermione Granger bit down on her tongue, suppressing a heated retort.

"Sir, I don't understand the meaning of this."

The burly gentlemen folded his hands, resting them on the oversized desk.

"Neither do I Ms. Granger. I am just trying to understand the situation. But I will not hide my enmity towards the boy. He along with his entire family have reduced the wizarding name to nothing more than cheap spells and black magic. And THAT is something I do not take kindly to. Not in my congregation."

He then removed a handkerchief from within his vest, matting the sweat from his forehead.

"Sir, that is a lie. He was not involved in the war. He has done no harm to anybody."

Rage bubbled from within her. If it weren't for her job at the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures, she would have given him a tight smack across the face. She clenched her fists at her sides tightly, her knuckles turning deathly white. The man smiled, the gap between his teeth prevalent; it suddenly made her feel uneasy. He reminded her of a shady businessman.

"You have become affectionate with the boy." It was more of a statement than an actual question. "Is that why you defend him?"

"That is none of your bloody business!"

The rage was taking over and her job was no longer a priority. Defending Draco was. She couldn't just passively allow this git to label him like he had countless others; sending them off to Azkaban without so much as a blink of an eye.

"Oh, but it is Ms. Granger. You work under the ministry, and as a former member of the order, everything you do is my business. I won't allow you to destroy the image we have worked so hard to preserve. The famous Hermione granger cannot marry the despicable Draco Malfoy. It's not the way the story goes."

"And what the fuck are you getting at?" She arose from her chair in newfound passion.

The minister was unfazed, instead plucking a small ornament from his desk. He spun the tiny globe around on his palm.

"I suggest you have a seat Ms. Granger. His life depends on it."

Her eyebrows furrowed as they often did when she was thinking hard. She slowly lowered herself into the leather chair.

"Ms. Granger you will cease to continue your association with the boy."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do? How dare you treat me as a child. I am a grown woman and you have no right. You don't own my life." She spat.

It felt as if venom was coursing through her veins. Prepared to poison anyone that got too close.

"No, but I do own his."

Hermione Granger fought to contain the angry tears that threatened to spill, horrified at the implications.

"You can't do that."

"Who is there to question me? Will you accuse me of injustice Ms. Granger? Who would believe you?"

"You yourself just said that I am the famous Hermione Granger, a former member of the order. I'll find a way."

The man looked completely amused.

"If you so much as breath our exchanges to a third party, I will make sure your lover never sees the light of day again. And that's a promise."

"You disgusting excuse for a wizard. You're nothing but a greedy bastard, preserving something only if you have adequate funds to do so. You would sell your own soul if there were a price on it."

The man's face turned a deathly shade of red, as if he were choking. She hoped he was. The pain had caused her body to numb, unable to feel anything.

Perhaps because she no longer wanted to.

...

"Who is he?"

"Who are you talking about?" she carefully removed her necklace in the vanity mirror, as he unzipped her dress.

"The man that you loved so much that it hurt?"

She seeked his eyes in the reflection. She saw anger. Sadness.

"It doesn't matter. Lets not bring up the past," she said with a weak smile.

"I can smell him on you. And don't lie to me Hermione. Not this time. You owe me that much."

He was right, she did owe him the truth. How long did she think she could keep this buried?

"Draco."

Ron hissed with the realization. Had she done this just to break him more than she already had?

"I love him so bad that it feels like my heart is breaking, Ron."

She turned to face the ginger. His own eyes were downcast, soaking up the information.

"I can't stop thinking about him. I've tried but he's imprinted in my fucking brain. In my soul. Her voice cracked with the incoming tears. They broke past the barrier, rolling down her cheeks. She wrapped her fingers around his hand, bringing it up to her cheek, encouraging him to look up.

"Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying."

After the death of his brother, Ron had learned not to take things like love for granted. He had learned to cope with heartache no matter the intensity. But most importantly, he had learned to let go. He was not a violent man, nor was he irrational. He knew that love could not be forced, and that one does not chose who they fall in love with.

"Why'd you marry me Hermione?" He removed his hand from her cheek, kissing the palm.

"I needed to forget."

He couldn't hold it against her though. After the war, they did everthing they could to forget. He couldn't hate her either. Because best friends aren't supposed to hate eachother. It felt as if his heart were going to burst at the seems. Ron felt like a fool for not having realized it sooner. If he did, perhaps he would have his own chance at a happy ending. Or maybe it was too late for him. He gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Go to him."

"Ron..."

"I'll be fine, I actually have someone that I'd like to look up." He smiled that same cheeky grin that he had in their childhood, and she knew he was going to be okay. But he knew that it would take time.

* * *

Hey guys, there will be another part to this chapter. And yes, this time it really is the last. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to update the last part to this chapter. I accidently erased the entire chapter and am now trying to salvage what I can from memory. It'll be great, I'm just going to need another day. In the mean time, read my latest story, When the Swans Come. I'm sure it'll resonate with alot of you, if you enjoy tearjerkers. Thanks once again! Much love.


	17. Triumph part 2

_The free bird leaps on the back of the wind and floats downstream till the current ends and dips_

_his wings in the orange sun rays and dares to claim the sky._

_But a bird that stalks down his narrow cage can seldom see through his bars of rage his wings_

_are clipped and his feet are tied so he opens his throat to sing._

_The caged bird sings with fearful trill of the things unknown but longed for still and is tune is_

_heard on the distant hillfor the caged bird sings of freedom_

_The free bird thinks of another breeze an the trade winds soft through the sighing trees and the_

_fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawn and he names the sky his own._

_But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream his_

_wings are clipped and his feet are tied so he opens his throat to sing_

_The caged bird sings with a fearful trill of things unknown but longed for still and his tune is_

_heard on the distant hill for the caged bird sings of freedom._

Maya Angelou

...

It had been months since he had seen her, yet the image of her face was seared into his very being.

A harsh reminder of the consequences of forbidden love.

Every morning, he would begin the day with the monotonous act of pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey. It had been long since it had burned his insides, instead a feeling of numbness took its place with every swallow.

And every morning as faithfully as he breathed, he would pluck a photoframe from the table and look at the woman in the photo.

Her hair swayed with the light breeze, a cherry tree in full blossom behind her.

The fomer Slytheryn would often awaken with a sharp, burning sensation in his gut, yet every night he would take a flask to his lips. He felt the humanity slipping from his fingers with each morning. He was on a perpetual path to self destruction, and the only option he felt viable, was to drink himself into oblivion, because happy endings weren't meant for people like him. In a way he thought himself a coward for doing so; drinking the sorrow away rather than confronting it.

...

A dusky trail of stubble took its place on Draco Malfoy's jaw, giving him the illusion of someone much older.

The dark bags under his eyes had only strengthened this illusion. He hadn't slept properly in weeks, unable to do so without the warmth of a certain Griffyndor. Her cinnamon scent and her sweet voice were like a lullaby; saving him from the darkness that was beginning to cloud over his existance so ominously.

Outside his window, an ominous grey sky hovered over the manor, and he wondered if it had transformed itself to reflect his soul. He dropped his head into his hands, cradling it for a few moments before continuing his day. This routine would only last a few moments before he would go on to other things.

Her memory was killing him like a poison. Slowly but surely. He hated not being able to forget her; knowing well that she had forgotten him a long time ago. Perhaps she was sitting with her husband now sipping the bitter black coffee she had always preferred.

...

The distinct sound of the golden door knocker against the large oak enterance resounded throughout the silent manor; snapping the blonde back into reality. Slowly, Draco Malfoy made his way to it, stumbling through the corridors.

He pulled the door open with unecessary force; unwilling to face humanity.

There she stood, her ethereal presence eminating a foreign glow. A smile spread across her features; the first genuine smile in months.

He feared that his loudly beating heart would give him away. He swore under his breath, wishing the trecherous thing would stop beating for a moment or two. It seemed that the firewhiskey was fucking with his mind, blurring the lines between dreams and reality.

"Draco..."

Before she could finish, he pulled her into a deep kiss; an all too familiar moisture collecting against his cheek. Tears leaked from her eyes and she felt as if her heart were coming undone with the mere contact. He ran his fingers through her hair, unable to believe that it was her. He needed to study this angelic being before she disappeared into thin air, leaving a lead like weight on his heart. He feared that he would awaken from his drunken stupor to an empty bed.

But she remained in the doorway. Her hauntingly beautiful eyes shined with mischief. Her smile stealing his breath as it so often did.

"I missed you so fucking much," he sighed.

"Me too," she whispered... "I love you."

"Do you wish you didn't?"

"Never."

He grinned, lifting her hand; gently kissing her fingers until he came into contact with the ring. Slowly, he slippped it off of her ring finger and set it onto a small table. The symbolism of the act was great. She felt free. She was released from the cage that held her restricted, scared.

She was free to love.

~Fin~

* * *

So that's it you guys. :) Whatcha think? Did you like the story, let me know! Thanks for reading. Much love.


End file.
